


Alone

by Anonymous



Series: The Alternate Series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ty Lee sat alone in the cell at The Boiling Rock all alone.





	Alone

Ty Lee sat in a cell all alone. She had no regrets for what she had just done.

It was only two weeks ago that her, Mai, Zuko, and Azula were at the beach. 

It was only a week ago that eclipse happened.

It was only a week ago that Zuko and Azula had left the Fire Nation to join the Avatar.

It didn't come as a surprise to Ty Lee that Zuko was joining the Avatar. It did come as a surprise to her that Azula was joining the Avatar.

It just didn't make sense for Azula to join the Avatar. She wasn't like Zuko. She HATED people saying her and Zuko are similar.

"Zuko is weak. I'm not." Azula had told her that during their hunt for the Avatar. 

Ty Lee felt hurt that Azula had left without saying goodbye. Heck, if Azula had asked her to join the Avatar as well, then she would have in a heartbeat. Anything to be by Azula's side.

And then there was Mai. 

Mai on the other hand was...different. Ty Lee had noticed that Mai had been acting different since they went to Ember Island. 

Mai had always bottled up her emotions, and Ty Lee had warned her about it.

"Bottling up your emotions isn't good for your health." Mai didn't listen.

She remembers after the eclipse being called to Firelord Ozai's room. 

He was angry. Very angry. 

Zuko and Azula were going to join the Avatar. They had betrayed the FireNation.

"You two will find them and eliminate them. Don't fail me!" His words sent shivers down Ty Lee's spine.

"How could they betray US like that? How could they leave without saying goodbye?" 

It wasn't like Mai to yell, but Ty Lee knew that she was angry. But...there was something different about Mai, and it wasn't just anger.

Ty Lee worried about it as they were on the War Balloon searching for them and the Avatar.

When they got word Zuko, Azula, and Sokka were at The Boiling Rock, Mai was happy to say the least.

But not in "Well at least they are okay" or a "We can see our friends again" kind of happy. It was a "Now we can kill those traitors kind of happy"

Ty Lee confronted Azula in the cell she was in. She told Azula about Ozai wanting them dead, and warned her about Mai. She yelled at Azula for leaving without saying goodbye. 

They had kissed. It was longer than the last kiss they had shared the day before the eclipse. 

But the kiss was ended with Azula escaping and locking Ty Lee in the cell.

"I'm sorry". The 2nd time Azula has ever apologized to her. 

She wasn't in the cell for very long. She was found by Mai and released.

Azula and Zuko had managed to escape with others, but Mai wasn't done yet.

She went after them on her own. Ty Lee just watched from the prison yard. 

The Warden, Mai's uncle had managed to get loose and yelled a command

"CUT THE LINE!"

Mai had managed to get to on another gondola while the line was being cut. 

Ty Lee knew cutting the line would kill them, and she wasn't going to let them die.

So she did the only thing she could do. She chi blocked the guards cutting the line.

"What are you doing?" asked one of the guards.

"Saving my ex-girlfriend."

 

Saying Mai wasn't happy was an understatement.

She was very angry. 

"Why would you help those traitors?" asked Mai with venom in her voice.

"Because I still love them."

Apparently those weren't the right words because Mai threw a bunch of knives at Ty Lee. Ty Lee managed to dodge them. She was able to make it over to Mai and chi blocked her.

The guards surrounded her in less than 5 seconds.

Mai had orded them to put Ty Lee in a cell.

And now Ty Lee sat alone in a dark cell with one thought comforting her.

"Azula will come for me. One day."


End file.
